


Hypnotised, so mesmerised

by Kidhuzural



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, I mean there's a tiny bit of plot if you squint, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Queen Xiao Zhan, The plot for this is:, Virgin Wang Yibo, Yibo has a huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Xiao Zhan accidentally caught a glimpse of Yibo's cock and now all he wants is to have that dick inside of him.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 647





	Hypnotised, so mesmerised

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficventure written with the help of the wonderful people at the group chat! Thank you so much for your constant help on the fics and the feedbacks! You all are great!
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this porn fest hahahahah

There had been an instant chemistry between them when they met, undeniable by any who saw them interacting. It was true that Xiao Zhan had had to go out of his comfort zone to reach out to the younger boy first, both of them shy and reserved, but Xiao Zhan had known the importance of bonding and opened up to the younger boy.

Once Yibo accepted his friendship, it was like a dam breaking. He was instantly the boy's focal point, the one Yibo looked for whenever he was bored, happy, sad. Yibo opened up to him in a way he hadn't with anyone else in the cast. Xiao Zhan had clicked with most of the cast, if not all, and he could honestly say that they would become long term friends. Yibo, on the other hand, was still aloof and stoic with some cast members, mainly when he was on his own. With Xiao Zhan, he showed his true colours.

It hadn't been a surprise to Xiao Zhan, then, when he realised he had a crush on Yibo. Which, considering he was playing Yibo's love interest - even with all the censorship -, was actually good. However, Xiao Zhan, being the good guy he was, he couldn't help but feel a little like a predator. Yibo was six years his junior. Six. While Xiao Zhan was quickly reaching his thirties, Yibo had been an adult for such a short amount of time.

Not only that, but Xiao Zhan felt like he'd take advantage of the younger man if he started flirting with him, and he didn't even know if Yibo was interested in men at all, even if he was playing a gay character.

However, every restraint he had flew out the window a few months into shooting, when they had to change into their costumes in front of each other due to a change of schedule. Being in this industry, seeing others naked wasn't actually as taboo as it would be otherwise - there were far too many change in clothing, make up, and other things that might need one to undress in a room filled with people. Generally, Xiao Zhan didn't mind it so much, already used to it. Yibo, as it seemed, was just as used to it, undressing without a moment's hesitation.

And it was then that Xiao Zhan knew Yibo was packing one of the hugest cocks he had ever seen in person. Now, it hadn't been his intention to catch a glimpse of Yibo's dick, but Yibo just started undressing and Xiao Zhan couldn't avert his eyes, every inch of Yibo’s body being a huge turn on to him. Yibo had abs, and he was lithe, but still somehow huge? He was shorter than Xiao Zhan, but everything on him seemed bigger, so it shouldn’t be a surprise when he found out Yibo’s cock was just as big as he was.

Xiao Zhan only managed to look away when Yibo started putting Lan Wangji’s pants on – and why the hell was he going commando? Trying to think of something else as he took off his hoodie and t-shirt, willing his cock to go back down, because it had already stirred in his pants. He did manage to calm down enough to be only in his underwear and not cause any discomfort to anyone looking, but after that day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Yibo’s cock.

It should be shameful to admit that he was such a size queen, but after years being fucked by meagre – average sized – cocks, he thought he deserved to be picky. It helped that he already had a crush on Yibo, their chemistry obvious to anyone with eyes, so Xiao Zhan was certain that, if they had sex, it would be mind-blowing.

The only problem was, how would he get into Yibo’s pants?

Xiao Zhan decided on a plan, so his goal would be achieved. First, he’d try to find out if Yibo was interested in men, and, more specifically, in him. Not that Xiao Zhan was particularly good at flirting, but he had always been told that his smile alone was enough to make people fall for him.

Deciding against the idea of verbally flirting with Yibo – because they already complimented each other non-stop, always trying to one-up each other with their words – Xiao Zhan decided he’d have to find a way to be somewhat seductive. It shouldn’t be hard, Wei Wuxian was a flirt all on his own, so maybe Xiao Zhan could work with that, getting inspiration from him.

He started with something small: softly touching Yibo ‘accidently’, smiling broadly whenever Yibo was particularly sweet with him, pouting prettily with big eyes when Yibo tried to be ‘mean’ to him. From what he could see, that didn’t work. Yibo continued acting the same around him, maybe only teasing him more, spewing compliments at every given opportunity.

Then, he decided on a different approach: use his body as seductively as he could. That included bending over whenever he knew Yibo was looking, licking things absent-mindedly in Yibo’s presence – and if he managed to smear white liquids on his lips as he did so, it was a great bonus –, spreading his legs as far as they’d go – and they could go far – in an inviting way.

These seemed to work. At first, Yibo would try to avert his gaze, stuttering or losing track of what he was speaking, but then it became obvious that he was interested by the intense look he’d give Xiao Zhan, almost as if angry – with himself or with Xiao Zhan, he couldn’t tell – but the way he licked his lips and tried to cover his dick as he stared at Xiao Zhan like he was a piece of meat was enough to tell Xiao Zhan that it was working.

Yibo was interested in him, great. Now he needed to start the second step of his plan: let Yibo know he was equally as interested.

For this, he had to be more forward, and he usually was quite shy, but he had a goal and he couldn’t back down now that he knew there was a probability for this to work out. However, he didn’t think he’d be able to do it in front of everyone else – it had probably been too much that he had flirted so far whenever they were filming together, but to actually let Yibo know he wanted his huge cock up his ass? That would be better if only the two of them were involved.

Thankfully, they would often hang out together, just the two of them. They’d go to restaurants, or play video games, or watch movies and series when they had free time. So the next time they are together after Xiao Zhan’s discovery, they’re actually stranded in their hotel room, heavy rain falling outside, flooding many of the roads around it, making it impossible for them to go to the filming site – which would probably also be under heavy rain.

Some of his castmates were planning a day in one of their room’s, playing board games and video games and just hanging out together, and Xiao Zhan had been worried Yibo might want to go, but it took Xiao Zhan saying that he’d rather stay at their room and rest and Yibo was agreeing in staying as well. Apparently, he had Yibo wrapped around his finger.

They started their day watching some mystery movie on their beds. Xiao Zhan, wanting to put his plan in order, got up and decided to order some room service for them. When he returned, he smiled broadly at Yibo before joining the boy on his bed. Yibo didn’t complain or anything, just scooted over to give Xiao Zhan more space – even though the bed was too small for the two of them, so they ended up having their arms and legs touching.

Xiao Zhan decided to behave until the food arrived, not wanting to be interrupted otherwise. They ate in bed, side by side, commenting on the movie they were watching. Xiao Zhan would get closer to Yibo to feed the younger man some of the food he was eating, and while Yibo was careful not to touch Xiao Zhan’s fingers with his lips, Xiao Zhan would always smile whenever they touched.

Yibo’s pupils were already growing dark, Xiao Zhan could tell, and he was staring more and more at Xiao Zhan with the intense gaze he often had directed at him. Still, Xiao Zhan felt like teasing Yibo a little more, making even more sure that he wasn’t interpreting this wrong. After they finished eating, Xiao Zhan put the things on the table before sitting beside Yibo again and after some time he casually lowered his head until he was resting it against Yibo’s shoulder.

That had Yibo tensing and Xiao Zhan could only smile to himself at his small accomplishments. Some time later, Xiao Zhan decided to be even bolder, and moving around in the bed a little, he settle one of his hands on top of Yibo’s thigh, far too high to be casual, and Yibo gasped, hand going to Xiao Zhan’s own, holding it in place. And _fuck_, Xiao Zhan was suddenly reminded of why he was doing all of this as he saw Yibo’s huge hand on his.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo said, voice a little shocked, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t handle it anymore. He raised his head and looked at Yibo, who had his ears red, eyes wide, pupils blown. Moving his hand under Yibo’s, he managed to intertwine their fingers, holding it softly.

“Yibo, I’m sorry if I got it all wrong, but… Is it okay if I kiss you?” He knew he was blushing as well, could feel the warmth spreading over his cheeks, but he yearned for that boy, and he had to give this a shot. Yibo’s face grew redder by the second, mouth slightly open as he stared at Xiao Zhan’s eyes and then lips, before he was nodding enthusiastically.

Movie forgotten, Xiao Zhan changed positions until he was straddling Yibo’s hips – and maybe he was far too tall for this position, but he just wanted to kiss Yibo and, hopefully, feel that deliciously huge cock against his own. Yibo gasped again as Xiao Zhan sat on his lap, but Xiao Zhan didn’t let him react – Xiao Zhan would die if Yibo changed his mind before he had a taste -, going for a kiss.

Yibo’s hands went to Xiao Zhan’s waist instantly, his own hands going around Yibo’s neck as they kissed open mouthed, Xiao Zhan’s tongue plunging into Yibo’s mouth the second their lips touched, wanting nothing more than to taste that man. The kiss started already so desperate, so intense, and Xiao Zhan still couldn’t have enough.

Yibo, apparently, couldn’t have enough either, hands running over Xiao Zhan’s back, the thin material of his t-shirt doing nothing to separate them. They kissed hungrily, mouths open and tongues fighting against each other relentlessly in an attempt to savour the other more.

It didn’t take long for Xiao Zhan to feel a thick line against his thigh, and he knew he had gotten Yibo hard already – not that he was soft or anything, his dick had gotten hard almost instantly as they started their kissing. Moaning into the kiss, Xiao Zhan planted his hips down, making it clear to Yibo that not only he could feel his hardness, but that he wanted more. That made Yibo break the kiss in a hoarse moan, and holy fuck, Yibo was the most gorgeous man Xiao Zhan had ever seen; he couldn’t believe his luck.

"Fuck, Yibo, you look so hot." Xiao Zhan ended up blurting out. Dirty talking wasn't really his forte, but he guessed nothing about this situation had been something he commonly did, so might as well embrace this new side of him, mainly after he heard the groan his words prompted out of Yibo.

It was ridiculous, really. They often complimented each other, more times than not being extremely vocal about their appearances, and still, seeing such a physical reaction from Yibo after weeks of compliment wars was priceless and only made Xiao Zhan even more aroused.

He kissed Yibo again, who kissed back just as hungrily, Yibo's hands going under Xiao Zhan's t-shirt in an attempt to feel their skins touching. More than feeling Yibo's warm skin against his own, was feeling Yibo's huge hands enveloping his waist as if it barely existed. He knew his waist was small, people constantly made comments about it so it was hard not to know, but he had never thought that, his waist, once held by Yibo's hands - his thick, long fingers and amazing palm - would be such a turn on to him.

And he belatedly realised he was stupid for only thirsting after Yibo's cock when all of Yibo's body was perfect all on its own.

"Your hands feel so good on me." He caught himself saying as he broke the kiss to catch his breath. He started mouthing at Yibo's throat, his position a little awkward now on top of Yibo, but he didn't want to move. "You have such big hands, Yibo, so huge, fuck." He gasped as he felt Yibo's hands tightening around his waist, clearly turned on about his words - and Xiao Zhan could say that was the case because he felt Yibo's cock twitching under him, and he moaned, biting and sucking on the boy's flawless skin. "Everything on you is so big, I want your cock in me." And to prove his point, he pressed down again, Yibo's cock twitching once more.

"You do?" Yibo asked, surprise in his tone, and Xiao Zhan wondered how he could be more obvious, since he was basically riding that dick with their clothes still on.

"Who wouldn't?" Xiao Zhan asked instead before licking Yibo's earlobe, making Yibo groan. "It's so big, I can feel it on my thigh. So thick and long. It's going to reach places inside of me that will make me see stars." He whispered against Yibo's ear and the boy shivered underneath him. "I bet I can come untouched, with only your cock inside me."

"Zhan-ge!"

Xiao Zhan was about to continue describing exactly what he wanted to do with Yibo when he felt the younger man writhe underneath him, Yibo’s cock jerking, followed by something hot and wet against his thigh. With wide eyes, Xiao Zhan put some distance between them, looking down at the dark spot on Yibo’s sweatpants. When he looked up, Yibo had this pained expression and Xiao Zhan instantly knew that Yibo was worried. Not wanting Yibo to worry, Xiao Zhan returned to Yibo’s neck, kissing and licking at the skin, before speaking again.

“That was so hot.” Because it was, Xiao Zhan wasn’t lying.

It wasn’t everyday that someone came only because of his words, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel somewhat powerful in that moment, giddy that he got Yibo to come before even touching his cock.

“You’d like that? Would you like to fuck me, Lao Wang? Would you like me to come untouched as I ride your magnificent, huge cock?” Yibo could only nod dumbly, and Xiao Zhan felt Yibo’s cock jerking, not even getting flaccid after he came. Ah, the advantages of youth – Xiao Zhan would make sure to thoroughly enjoy that. “Do you think I’d be able to have your whole cock in my mouth?” That prompted yet another moan out of Yibo. “I bet it would take me some time, but I could do it.” Yibo nodded again and Xiao Zhan hummed, biting and sucking on the skin of Yibo’s neck.

He had spoken a lot, all the ideas of what he wished for them to do were already shared, and now he wanted nothing more than to make them become a reality.

Still extremely turned on, Xiao Zhan returned his attention to Yibo’s lips, kissing him once more. This time, Yibo seemed even more enthusiastic, maybe due to Xiao Zhan’s goading, sucking on Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, biting it and licking it before plunging his tongue inside Xiao Zhan’s mouth once more. Not to mention that his hands couldn’t stop touching Xiao Zhan, driving the older insane. It felt amazing to have those huge hands running over his body, even with the thin fabric of his clothes.

Still, it caught Xiao Zhan by surprise when Yibo’s hands found their way to his ass, his fingers splayed all over the cheeks, giving it a hard squeeze. Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips forward, needing some sort of friction on his own cock, but in their position, it was almost impossible. He wished he could just strip and get a hold of his own cock and come at least once, but he knew that, once he came, he’d be exhausted and it would take him at least half an hour to get hard again.

Yibo, however, took advantage of Xiao Zhan’s moans to break the kiss and then attack Xiao Zhan’s neck, much like he had done to Yibo previously. Still, it felt far too good, and Xiao Zhan yearned.

“Lemme get the lube and a condom.” Xiao Zhan managed to speak in between gasps, but Yibo only hummed, not letting go of him. “I want you to finger me open with your long fingers, Yibo, but you need to let me get the lube first.” Yibo groaned, and a shiver ran down Xiao Zhan’s spine. Finally, Yibo let go of him, but for a moment Xiao Zhan was lost in Yibo’s intense gaze – it held so much promise, so much desire that it almost drowned Xiao Zhan.

After long seconds, Xiao Zhan remembered what he was supposed to do, and he scrambled out of the bed in an urgency to find lube and a condom. He went through his things until he remembered where he had stashed them – he hadn’t wanted Yibo to find these things, hadn’t had any idea of how to explain why he had lube with him. When he turned to go back to bed, Yibo was already naked, huge hang on his huge cock, stroking it lightly as he stared at Xiao Zhan.

“Starting without me, Wang-laoshi? Not fair.” He pouted, throwing the items to Yibo, who didn’t even flinch as they fell between his legs. Chuckling, Xiao Zhan undressed as well, in a hurry to finally start what he had been dreaming about for days now.

Xiao Zhan was ready to get on the bed, straddling Yibo’s legs so Yibo could open him up, when Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with worry in his eyes. Xiao Zhan smiled, getting on the bed, but waiting for Yibo to speak.

“I…” The man started, and Xiao Zhan just waited. “I’ve never done this before.” Xiao Zhan nodded in understanding. Having been famous from a young age, Yibo might not have been able to have sex with other men without it being too obvious. And although he had lived in Korea, where it was slightly better to be LGBT, his home was still China, where it was forbidden.

Xiao Zhan hadn’t had such problem, since he hadn’t been famous for long, and managed to experiment a lot before he started growing his fame – and even now, he knew where to look for more secretive partners, ones who wouldn’t end up blabbering about fucking an idol, because their own lives would be on the line. So it made sense that Yibo hadn’t experienced things like Xiao Zhan had, and that was totally okay. He was glad he could be the one to introduce to Yibo sex with another man.

“It’s much the same as with a woman.” _Or so I’ve been told_, Xiao Zhan thought to himself, trying to sound reassuring. “We’ll just need more lube.” He chuckled, but he noticed Yibo still looked unsure. Coming forward, Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a kiss – a more delicate kiss, not as hushed as the ones before. “Why don’t I prepare myself and you watch? And then I can climb on top of you and ride you.” He looked at Yibo, and his words seemed to have the expected effect, because the doubt in Yibo’s eyes vanished, replaced by pure want.

Smirking happily, Xiao Zhan decided that, while he’d be the one to finger himself, there was no need for Yibo not to help him. He lied on his back on the bed, legs wide open, one on either side of Yibo’s legs, which made Yibo be able to look straight at his hole. Yibo visibly swallowed as he stared at Xiao Zhan’s bottom, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t hep but feel proud of himself. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one who wanted this just as badly.

“Help me keep my legs open.” He asked, and Yibo’s hands instantly went to Xiao Zhan’s thighs, opening them even wider. Xiao Zhan got the lube and opened it, smearing a lot of it on some of his fingers. He then moved his hand past his own cock – completely ignoring it and his balls, his wish to have Yibo’s cock more overwhelming than actually relieving some of the built-up pleasure.

Touching the rim of his hole with the tip of his finger made Xiao Zhan sigh, thinking _finally_. Not one to tease himself – not when Yibo’s cock was right there in front of him – Xiao Zhan inserted his middle finger, going in in one smooth thrust. He sighed again, eyes falling closed at the pleasure of being filled, knowing that very soon he’d be even fuller.

He moved the finger in and out, just to test if he was, indeed, ready for a second, but he was far too aroused, his muscles very relaxed, and he knew he’d easily slip another finger in. So, that was exactly what he did. He added a second finger, moaning at the sensation, and he slowly started scissoring himself open – it just saddened him a bit that he had to do this with his thin, short fingers, when Yibo’s long, thick fingers were _right there_.

As if reading his mind, Xiao Zhan felt something else – that was definitely not him – probing at his hole. He opened his eyes and noticed Yibo had one hand still on Xiao Zhan’s thigh, holding it wide, but his other hand was next to Xiao Zhan’s own. Wanting those fingers in him, Xiao Zhan took his fingers out and grabbed the lube, opening it quickly. He took Yibo’s hand in his and spread some lube on the fingers.

Yibo, looking slightly more confident now, didn’t need any further explanation of what he was supposed to do. When he let one finger inside, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped him – one of Yibo’s fingers was already thicker than Xiao Zhan’s. Xiao Zhan watched Yibo’s face, fascinated by the focused expression on the younger’s face as he moved his finger in and out of Xiao Zhan. Soon after, he was adding a second finger, and _fuck_, it felt so damn good.

Xiao Zhan brought a hand to the thigh that wasn’t being held by Yibo and got a hold of it himself, helping to keep it open as Yibo now fucked him with two of his fingers, the fingers already reaching places in Xiao Zhan that he couldn’t find on his own. As a quick study, Yibo started scissoring Xiao Zhan, although he was much more patient and careful in doing so than Xiao Zhan would have been.

“Add another finger, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan managed to speak in between gasps and moans. Yibo nodded and, without much difficulty, inserted a third finger in. Xiao Zhan let his head loll from side to side as he felt how magnificent Yibo’s fingers worked him open, scissoring him and fucking into him, moving slightly until they touched Xiao Zhan’s prostrate, who yelled at the overwhelming feeling consuming him. “Yibo, Lao Wang, fuck me, come on.” There was some hesitation and Xiao Zhan opened his eyes to look at Yibo.

“Are you sure?” Yibo asked, and Xiao Zhan nodded, grabbing Yibo’s wrist and slowly taking him out of himself, before he was scrambling on the bed to get on his knees, hands having difficulty in opening the condom wrapper, but soon enough he had it open, and he was rolling it down Yibo’s length, applying lube on it soon after. He straddled Yibo’s hips and held that amazing cock in place, but before he could lower himself on it, Yibo’s hands flew to Xiao Zhan’s waist, holding him in place. “Wait, Zhan-ge… Are you sure you’re ready? Shouldn’t I… Won’t it hurt you?”

Xiao Zhan looked at this amazing man and smiled softly at him, bringing his clean hand to cup Yibo’s face, thumb lovingly stroking his cheek. “I’ll go slow. It’s okay if it hurts a little, I kind of want to feel the burn. You _are_ huge, Yibo, but I want it in me now.” Yibo swallowed again, looking still a bit uncertain. “Trust me, okay? If it hurts, I’ll stop.” He promised, and that seemed to be enough for Yibo – for now.

Yibo was still holding his waist, but not with any strength, so Xiao Zhan was free to move as he wished. Getting ready, he felt the tip of Yibo’s cock against his hole and slowly pushed down, the head breaching the muscle with some resistance, but Xiao Zhan moaned in delight. It did burn slightly, but he knew his body, he knew it wouldn’t hurt.

Looking into Yibo’s eyes, Xiao Zhan continued lowering himself slowly, every inch of Yibo’s cock shooting more and more sparks throughout Xiao Zhan’s body. Yibo had a pained expression in his face as he looked down, trying to watch as his cock disappeared into Xiao Zhan’s body. With his hands on Yibo’s shoulders, Xiao Zhan had all the leverage he needed, and after some time, he was finally seated on top of that huge cock.

Just as he had expected, this was definitely the hugest cock he had ever had inside of him, and it felt wonderful. He felt so full, the pleasure running through his veins was intoxicating, and he knew he wouldn’t even need to touch his cock to come. Besides, Yibo’s cock filled him so good, that it pressed against his prostrate in the most delicious way.

“See?” Xiao Zhan spoke, a little breathless, and Yibo’s eyes met his. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss Yibo softly on the lips. When the broke the kiss, Yibo looked down once more before returning his gaze to Xiao Zhan’s face, fascination written all over his face.

“You’re still hard.” He commented, and Xiao Zhan was puzzled, looking down at his own cock. He nodded, before looking at Yibo, wondering what the boy had meant with that. Probably seeing the confusion in his face, Yibo explained himself. “I… I thought maybe you’d go soft… Because of the pain and… Uh… You know…” Xiao Zhan blinked a few times, still a bit confused, but he decided to calm his lover down.

“There is no pain, promise.” He said, giving Yibo another kiss. “It burns a little, but can’t you tell how I’ve already accommodated you inside me?” Yibo blushed, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel giddy at that. “I’m going to move, okay?” Yibo nodded, hiding his face against Xiao Zhan’s neck.

Xiao Zhan, letting go of Yibo’s shoulders so he could hold onto Yibo’s thighs instead, started moving. Slowly at first, letting his body get used to the new sensation – and relishing in every movement he made, feeling how Yibo’s cock touched everything inside of him, so fucking good. Yibo was still holding him by the waist, just somewhere to keep those huge hands of his, and he started mouthing at Xiao Zhan’s neck as he gasped in synchrony with Xiao Zhan’s movements.

Soon enough, he was quickening his pace, moaning loudly as he did so, Yibo’s cock stabbing his prostrate repeatedly in the most delicious way. Yibo was also panting loudly, unable to contain his own pleasure, and hearing him make so much noise was making Xiao Zhan grow dizzy. Fuck, this man was perfect. Everything about Yibo was utterly perfect and Xiao Zhan didn’t want to let him go, ever.

Riding Yibo was like a dream come true. The strain he had to make to move repeatedly and quickly on top of him was completely worth it, and only made the experience even more real. Yibo was biting and sucking on his neck as if he needed it to breathe, and from his gasps and groans, Xiao Zhan could tell he, indeed, was having difficulty breathing.

However, far too soon, Yibo was letting go of Xiao Zhan’s neck and looking up at him. “Zhan-ge, I’m going to come.” He said, urgently, and Xiao Zhan moaned, because _fuck_. He was close himself, he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Wang Yibo, don’t come just yet—” He gasped loudly, and Yibo shook his head, hiding his face in Xiao Zhan’s neck again, biting on his neck so strongly that that was what it took for him to come – untouched, as he had promised Yibo – yelling Yibo’s name, hot come splattering against both their stomachs and chests. Xiao Zhan was ready to continue moving, regardless of how overwhelming this was, to make sure Yibo would come, but the younger man only held him in place, groaning ad he let go of Xiao Zhan’s neck.

It was then that he noticed Yibo’s cock twitching inside of him, and he realised Yibo had come as well.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. They had come at the same fucking time. What were the odds of the happening? Could Yibo be even more perfect?

Overcome with love and need, Xiao Zhan brought his hands to Yibo’s shoulders, hugging him and pulling him in for a kiss. It was a sensuous, slow kiss, not holding any of the passion from before, but he hoped he could convey what he was feeling in such a small act. And, if the way Yibo was kissing him back, caressing his waist and back with so much love was anything to go by, he’d guess that Yibo felt the same.

When they finally broke the kiss, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but smile happily, which prompted a smile from Yibo as well.

“So? How different was it from a woman?” Xiao Zhan tried to sound cheeky, but he hoped Yibo said this was much better, and that he wanted no one else now that he had had a taste of Xiao Zhan.

“I’ve got no interest in women.” Yibo said, averting his gaze, and Xiao Zhan tilted his head to the side, a little confused. That didn’t answer his question, did it? He was still trying to decipher Yibo’s words when Yibo turned to look at him, and he frowned. “Zhan-ge… When I said I haven’t done this before, I meant _ever_.” Xiao Zhan continued looking at him in confusion. “I’ve never had sex before. With anyone.” Slowly, Yibo’s words started making sense and Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened as he realised what he meant.

“You were a virgin?” Yibo pouted and averted his gaze again, clearly annoyed, but Xiao Zhan was too dumbstruck to react in any other way. “Yibo, how…? Why…? I don’t…” He was speechless, his mind trying to understand how this came to be. Yibo was a gorgeous man, and yes, he was still young, but Xiao Zhan had had sex for the first time when he was sixteen, so why hadn’t Yibo? Shit, had he forced himself on Yibo? Was Yibo not interested in sex and Xiao Zhan gave him no choice? “Yibo… Did I… Did you want this? Did I force you to do this?”

At his words, Yibo turned to him with eyes wide, and the arms around his waist tightened. “No, Zhan-ge! What…” He frowned, looking at Xiao Zhan with such intensity that Xiao Zhan had no idea what he was trying to find in his expressions. Finally, Yibo sighed before explaining. “I’ve tried. To have sex, I mean. Before you. But whenever people saw…” At that he averted his gaze, blushing beautifully. “Whenever people saw my dick, they gave up on having sex with me. I’ve done other stuff, like make out or jerk people off. But sex? Like this?” He shook his head, and finally their conversation earlier made more sense to Xiao Zhan.

“That’s why you doubted when I said I wanted you to fuck me?” Yibo blushed even harder, but he nodded. Xiao Zhan brought his hands to Yibo’s face, holding him in a way that made Yibo look into his eyes. “You don’t need to worry about me. I prefer them big. And yours in definitely the biggest I’ve ever had.” Yibo’s face grew dark, and the arms around his waist tightened again, Yibo’s cock twitching inside of him.

“Good. That way, you’ll only want my cock.” The possessiveness dripping from Yibo’s voice was such a turn on to Xiao Zhan that he felt his own cock twitching, but he doubted he’d manage to get hard so soon.

“As long as you want to fuck me, Lao Wang, I won’t have a reason to want any other cock. Not when I’ll have the best one out there.” Yibo actually growled after hearing Xiao Zhan saying that, pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

Yibo was unmistakably hard again – or still, Xiao Zhan thought to himself, because he hadn’t actually felt the boy go soft inside of him – and Xiao Zhan didn’t know if he felt impressed – because this would be Yibo’s _third_ time – or proud that he managed to get Yibo so turned on. To prove Xiao Zhan’s inner point, Yibo held Xiao Zhan by the waist and thrust up, ready for another round.

“We need to change to a new condom if you plan on fucking me again.” Xiao Zhan commented, already getting up, Yibo’s cock sliding deliciously out of him. He took the condom out, throwing it in the garbage can before going to find a new condom.

“Do we really need it?” Yibo asked, and Xiao Zhan turned to look at him, confusion in his eyes. “I just told you I’m a virgin. If you’re clean as well, can’t we do it without a condom?” Xiao Zhan blinked a few times, his face heating up at the prospect of having Yibo fucking him bare. Fuck, that boy was going to be the end of him.

“Wang Yibo!” He tried to sound reprimanding, but he was actually breathless, his cock growing hard as well now that he thought of having Yibo’s bare cock inside of him. “You’ve barely had your first time and you already want to do it without a condom? Are you even human?” Yibo had the audacity to smirk at him, getting up from the bed and walking to Xiao Zhan, pulling him back to bed before he could get the condom.

“C’mon, Zhan-ge. Let me feel how it really is.” Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could Xiao Zhan deny that? It didn’t even occur to him to tell Yibo he had never done it without a condom as well – because he was a very careful man, thank you very much. However, Yibo’s expression, the way his body moved, his words, all of it made Xiao Zhan agree to it.

Yibo lied him on the bed, being the one on top now, and he kissed Xiao Zhan thoroughly again. It seemed that now that he had done it once, Yibo felt more confident in what he was doing. Xiao Zhan was exhilarated by that, glad that he had helped Yibo feel comfortable enough to do whatever he wanted during sex. It still blew his mind that no one had ever wanted to have that glorious cock inside them before, it seemed impossible for Xiao Zhan. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but feel giddy that he had been the one to share Yibo’s first time.

Xiao Zhan suddenly gasped when he felt fingers in his rim. He belatedly noticed Yibo had gotten the lube again and had spread some more of it in his fingers – and probably cock too, but Xiao Zhan was too busy kissing Yibo to be able to see it. Yibo easily inserted three of his fingers, and Xiao Zhan gasped into the kiss, which in turn made them break the kiss, and Yibo took advantage of that to bite and suck on Xiao Zhan’s neck and shoulders as he worked his fingers in and out of Xiao Zhan.

It was overwhelming, to say the least, to have those thick fingers inside of him so soon after being fucked, although he’d never complain about it. However, if he wanted to enjoy it, it would be best if Yibo substituted the fingers with his cock, but his voice failed him, too busy moaning and gasping as Yibo’s fingers hammered against his prostrate.

Yibo made his way down, sucking and biting on Xiao Zhan’s wet skin, leaving some marks behind, hoping that they wouldn’t need to film anything without their upper clothes on, until he latched his mouth on a nipple. That prompted a shout out of Xiao Zhan, who was now writhing underneath Yibo, fingers holding onto Yibo’s back as if his life depended on it – because it did feel like it, Xiao Zhan’s brain turning to mush.

Yibo had been a virgin until not even an hour ago, and yet, he was wrecking Xiao Zhan with his mouth and fingers.

“Yibo…!” He managed to gasp, but he couldn’t utter any other words. Thankfully enough, Yibo seemed to be able to translate what he wanted to convey with only one word. Yibo got his fingers out and, soon after, he was positioning himself against Xiao Zhan’s opening.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Yibo said in all seriousness, and Xiao Zhan would have smiled at how adorable he looked right now if Yibo hadn’t started to slowly enter him – _too fucking slowly_.

Bringing his legs around Yibo’s hips, Xiao Zhan pushed him down. Yibo’s cock sunk in in one fluid movement and Xiao Zhan was proud with himself when he heard Yibo groan loudly. But fuck, this felt too good. Never before had Xiao Zhan felt such pleasure. He had never imagined doing it bare would be this good, but maybe it was just because it was Yibo’s huge cock splitting him open.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whined, but his complaint fell short as he started pistoning his hips into Xiao Zhan, hitting Xiao Zhan’s prostrate spot on at every hard thrust. Yibo was too energetic for someone who had come twice, and Xiao Zhan was already feeling himself crumble. He had no idea if he would be able to come at all, but it felt so damn good to be fucked like this.

Xiao Zhan could only lie back and take it, a stark contrast from their first time – but their first time was also Yibo’s first time ever, and it had been a good idea to be on top and ride him. But now? Having this powerful man above him, clearly using everything he knew from years of lewd dancing, and destroying Xiao Zhan’s resolve? That was perfect.

He felt himself smiling as he moaned and gasped and groaned, eyes glazed over, and Yibo actually looked blurred from where he tried to look at him, but it was still better than close his eyes and find out this had all been a very vivid dream. Yibo, on the other hand, had such a focused expression on his face, his eyes roaming all over Xiao Zhan’s face and chest, eyes blown wide in pleasure, mouth hanging open as he groaned. He was a sight to behold, and Xiao Zhan wanted that image carved in his mind.

When it was getting too much, Xiao Zhan brought a hand between them in an attempt to jerk himself off in time with Yibo’s thrusts so he could try coming. However, Yibo, noticing what Xiao Zhan was planning, changed his position a little and, with his own hand, got hold of Xiao Zhan’s cock. Xiao Zhan looked down at Yibo’s huge hands enveloping his dick – and even though he thought he had an average sized dick, having that enormous hand wrapped around him made him feel small, and, somehow, that only made him even more turned on.

Throwing his head back, Xiao Zhan came, eyes closing tightly as he let the pleasure overwhelm him, a long moan escaping his mouth. He felt like he couldn’t stop coming, his orgasm much more prolonged than what he was used to, and it felt too much and not enough at the same time. It didn’t help that Yibo hadn’t come yet.

Yibo continued fucking into him with all his might, holding Xiao Zhan by the waist now, his breathing coming in harsh gasps, and all Xiao Zhan could do was lie there and feel himself being overstimulated by that perfect cock. He was whimpering, looking at Yibo with awe in his eyes, and Yibo was beyond himself with lust, teeth bared, eyes tightly shut.

With a shout of Xiao Zhan’s name, Yibo came, and that was another experience Xiao Zhan hadn’t realised he would love – or that would turn him own. He felt Yibo’s cock twitching and spasming inside of him as something hot filled him to the brim. Xiao Zhan’s own cock was already completely flaccid, but the want he felt was still there.

Once Yibo’s breathing returned to something resembling normal, he let himself fall on top of Xiao Zhan. He kissed and licked Xiao Zhan’s skin, holding onto Xiao Zhan with dear life. Xiao Zhan felt like he could pass out from exhaustion – and overwhelming bliss – at any moment, but he should probably get up and clean up. He wondered if his legs would work at all, and in the end he decided a nap wouldn’t be so bad.

He woke up some time later with a groan, his body oversensitive as he tried to understand what was happening. First, he noticed he wasn’t lying on his back anymore. Somehow, he was now lying on his stomach, sensitive dick pressed against him and the bed, head carefully laid on the side with a pillow under it. Then, after he blinked his eyes open, he noticed that there was something in his hole.

Not, a dick, not fingers, something much smaller, but not less pleasurable – which was saying something, since Xiao Zhan only enjoyed huge things up his ass. It took him a minute to understand that it was Yibo’s tongue lapping hungrily at his hole. He gasped and tried to pull his hips away from the overwhelming attack, but Yibo had his large hands splayed on his ass cheeks, holding him in place.

“Yibo~.” He whined, moving again, but Yibo’s hands only held him tighter, the tongue in him working faster and Xiao Zhan wanted to cry.

It felt amazing – it wasn’t everyday he found a partner willing to do this – but Xiao Zhan was simply oversensitive. He had come twice already, he didn’t have the stamina to keep going so soon. Not to mention that his hole had been thoroughly stretched, and it, too, was sensitive. He could feel Yibo’s come dribbling out of his ass, but Yibo was quick to lick him clean, not leaving a smear of come behind – although that was debatable, as Xiao Zhan could feel his balls dripping with saliva.

He was torn into wanting more of this and wanting it to stop, but the words left his mind, his breathing coming out ragged. His brain was scrambled, his thoughts impossible to follow. All he was able to do was feel.

His whole body was shaking with the overwhelming sensation, drool falling out of his mouth onto the pillow, eyes closed as he felt dizzy whenever he tried to keep them open. All the while, Yibo’s tongue as insatiable, drilling into Xiao Zhan’s hole in an attempt to fuck him with it, but also moving it around as if trying to get every last drop of his own come. Yibo groaned before sucking and Xiao Zhan actually yelled, thrashing underneath Yibo, trying to both run away and get more of Yibo’s tongue at the same time.

Yibo was relentless. He used his hands to knead Xiao Zhan’s round ass cheeks, sometimes tightening more than necessary before going back to a soft massage. His tongue was in a frenzy inside of him, Xiao Zhan couldn’t even keep track of what it was doing. It was too much.

It was too much, and still, Xiao Zhan felt his cock hardening once again. If Xiao Zhan was capable of thinking, he’d be impressed at himself, probably congratulate Yibo in making him feel so good; but as it was, he couldn’t even remember his own name, much less that being hard again so soon had been an impossible task thus far.

After long minutes of this lovely torture, Yibo stopped what he was doing, and Xiao Zhan didn’t know if he felt relieved or betrayed. However, before he could catch his breath, before he could even think properly, Yibo was sliding inside once more, cock as hard, as long and as large as before. It went in easily, mainly after being fucked so thoroughly twice. Yibo groaned before he draped himself on top of Xiao Zhan, biting and sucking on Xiao Zhan’s neck as he started fucking Xiao Zhan.

Yibo didn’t even try to go slow now, simply ramming into him intensely. Xiao Zhan, on the other hand, was having difficulty breathing from the relentless pleasure he was receiving, and he could do nothing – not even breathe properly – but take it. And Yibo did a great job of taking him, making him fall apart by each second.

When Xiao Zhan thought it wouldn’t be able to get even more overwhelming, Yibo started fucking into him with intent, his hips moving minutely, just enough to hammer Xiao Zhan’s prostrate over and over, without a second to breathe, without a second to feel anything else except intense pleasure.

With a silent shout, Xiao Zhan came yet again, blacking out as soon as he did.

When he woke up once again, he was lying on his side, an arm thrown over his waist and a warm presence on his back. Blinking his eyes open, Xiao Zhan realised his whole body was hurting – in the best possible way, his muscles having been used for continuous physical activities and now they were complaining, but it felt good, mainly when he noticed the hand on his belly slowly stroking his wet skin.

Humming, Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and scooted back, which in turn had Yibo pulling him closer, even though they were already touching completely.

“You awake?” Yibo whispered, a soft blow of air against the little hairs on his nape. Xiao Zhan hummed again, realising his throat ached a little, mouth parched. He probably should get some water, but it felt so good to jut lie there in Yibo’s arms.

The TV had been turned off at some point, to which he was thankful, and the rain was still violently falling outside – he selfishly hoped the next day they wouldn’t have any filming again, because he could use it to enjoy Yibo in this newfound way. It all felt so comfortable, so cosy, and Xiao Zhan wanted nothing more than to fall asleep there, with Yibo holding him tightly.

“Zhan-ge…” He heard in his ear, and Xiao Zhan wanted to reply, but he was feeling so happy that he didn’t want to move. “Zhan-geeee~.” Yibo tried again, louder this time. When there was no reply, he felt a tongue in his ear, making him yelp and turn on the bed abruptly, hand coming to cover his ear.

“Wang Yibo! Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?” Yibo only pouted beautifully, and Xiao Zhan instantly sighed. “Well, I’m awake. What was it that you wanted?”

“I’m hungry.” Yibo said promptly, and Xiao Zhan deadpanned. Couldn’t Yibo order some room service on his own? “I was waiting for you to wake up, because I imagine you’re hungry too.” Now that Yibo mentioned it, Xiao Zhan _was_ hungry, which was expected after some rounds of sex. He nodded, and Yibo instantly hopped out the bed to ask for some room service. Xiao Zhan, seeing how energetic he was, couldn’t help but chuckle.

“How many times did you come?” Xiao Zhan asked once Yibo returned to the bed, and for some reason, Yibo blushed, averting his gaze.

“Five.” Xiao Zhan tried to remember all the times he saw Yibo coming – the first was before they even started having sex, then on their first round, again on their first time without a condom, and the last Xiao Zhan remembered was after Yibo ate him out like a pro. Yibo, noticing he was trying to make some mental calculations, explained himself. “I had come before you woke up when I was, uh…” Xiao Zhan stared at Yibo and he could see the younger’s ears reddening. “You know.” Xiao Zhan blinked.

“You came while you were eating me out?” Yibo nodded, still looking a bit shy, but he hadn’t tried averting his eyes again. “Wow, that’s…” Xiao Zhan was shocked. Holy shit. Yibo was perfect. He had a massive cock – and he was a natural at using said cock – and he enjoyed rimming so much that it actually made him come. “That’s so hot.” Xiao Zhan said, pulling Yibo for a kiss. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go for another round before he ate something, but he wanted Yibo to understand how fucking amazing he was.

“I want to do that again.” Yibo said when they broke the kiss off and Xiao Zhan groaned, hugging Yibo tightly, unable to believe his luck in finding this man.

“You can do it any time you want.” Xiao Zhan promised, but then, he added: “In fact, you can do whatever you want to me, whenever you want.” His words made Yibo’s eyes darken and, a moment later, Yibo was kissing him passionately again – and Xiao Zhan knew he wouldn’t be able to eat or drink anything before the next round, but, in truth, he wasn’t all that upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, comments and kudos make my day! ♥


End file.
